


Naked

by freckledface0401



Category: Ahnlee - Fandom, 낭만닥터 김사부 2 | Dr. Romantic 2 (TV)
Genre: Ahnlee, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledface0401/pseuds/freckledface0401
Summary: A one shot where Sung Kyung finds out about Hyo Seop's weird sleeping habit
Relationships: Ahn Hyo Seop/Lee Sung Kyung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be deceived by the title, this time there's no M rated parts for a change. ;)

B: Paul? When are you coming exactly?

Sung Kyung texted im. It was already past eleven and he was still not there. Not that she didn't like catsitting Baul, one of the cutest cats she's ever seen, but she had a photoshoot to done next morning. With the crazy traffic to her house from his, even if she left right in that moment, she would still not be home earlier than midnight. With her night skincare routine and all, she wasn't going to get enough sleep, at least you wouldn't really call three hours a beauty sleep which she always needed before her photos were taken. 

Sung Kyung was watching some documentary series on NatGeo while the cat was lying on her lap, purring loud.

\- Where's your daddy, huh? - she asked her, cupping Baul's little head and looked into her eyes she closed, enjoying the gentle scratches Sung Kyung gave her. 

Several long minutes passed and she still got no answer. How long was that class reunion going to take? And why did they have to have it in April when most people had their annual gatherings in Summer? She put Baul down beside her as she stood up from the couch and left for the kitchen to drink some cold water. **_"I'll never get home now will I?";_** she sighed and took a sip from her glass. She was out of ideas for what she should do to pass time. Sung Kyung's already walked around the whole house to explore it, even though it was her nth time being there. Last time she secretly watched all the few photo albums he had in his bedroom; there was one with childood pictures in it, young Paul making goofy faces with his siblings and there was also another one with photographs of him and his friends from university. She remembered him saying how they were his only friends back then. Getting accepted in Korea is usually not something easy. Neither is getting adjusted to how things are there; Paul told her once how much he struggled getting used to how most people were very much different to how Canadians are. Then, she found a tiny photo book with no title in it on the very back of the shelf and she was intrigued by it so she took it off as well. A huge smile was formed on her face as she recognized herself on most of the pictures in it. Herself and the rest of Doldam cast. But mainly herself; she was almost on every photo. So then the fact the others, especially Minjae always teases him with "reset couple" was not that far fetched at all. Sung Kyung herself kind of guessed he was crushing on her a bit. Paul was a little obvious about it after a while but she always tried to keep that thought off her mind. How could she work with him, thinking about that when she was already too shy whenever she felt felt his adoring puppy eyes on her?

Besides, she couldn't afford to fall for him, at least not even more than how much she was already falling for this boy. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to babysit Baul everytime he asked, but this cat was so cute to resist and sadly, so was her owner. 

When Hyo Seop got home way past 1 am, the nicest view was waiting for him in the living room. The moment he stepped in, Baul jumped off Sung Kyung's lap and ran to him, rubbing herself to the tall man's legs. The woman was sleeping, one of her hands on her lap and the other on the couch, her head tilted to the left. He smiled; she was cute. 

He walked closer as quiet as he could and kneeled down in front of her. For a moment, he got lost in admiring her beautiful face but then he reminded himself he should wake her up. Hyo Seop put his hand gently on hers and squeezed it a little.

\- Biblee? - he whispered. - I'm home.

Sung Kyung slowly opened her eyes and was a bit taken aback from how close his face was to hers; she could smell his cologne she found absolutely alluring. Then panic took over. Did she fall asleep? Was she snoring, even though she never snored? Did her saliva spill? Oh God, how embarrassing that would be! 

\- Hey! - she rubbed her eyes. - Sorry, I must've dozed off. But now that you're here, I'm going now. - she said, getting up from the couch.

\- Don't you have a photoshoot tomorrow? 

\- So now you remember, I even texted you! - she said, a little bit annoyed. The makeup team will have to do their magic tomorrow.

\- I'm sorry it took me so long. But no one was leaving and I didn't want to be the first one, especially since I already pass out on so many events with them. Also, my battery died. - he said apologetically.

\- I told you not to leave the house with only 20 percent on. - she smirked, proud of herself. - I don't want to say I told you so, but I told you so. 

\- Of course, you're always right if that's what you wanted to hear. - he laughed. 

\- Great to hear that. Now, I really must go. - she said as she bypassed him when he suddenly grabbed her arm. Sung Kyung looked down and saw his fingers locked around her tiny wrist. 

\- Don't go now. The studio is closer to my house anyway and it would be at least an hour for you to get there in the morning from your place. You can sleep here, in the guest room.

\- Hm.

\- I don't want you to doze off while driving and I already drank. - he said. _**"Oh right"**_ ; Sung Kyung remembered. He was taking a taxi. - I'll even wake you up in the morning if you want me to. And make breakfast. 

\- I think I can wake up without any help, but thanks. I guess you're right though, so if you really don't...

\- I don't. - he was quick to say. Maybe a little too quick, Sung Kyung could hardly suppress a smirk.

\- Well then, thank you. I'll take that guest room.

She was sitting on the bed when he came back with a towel and one of his loose tees. 

\- There. And feel free to use anything, I might not have the same things you do for your skincare routine, but...

\- Thank you. - Sung Kyung cut him short before he'd start apologizing again for nothing. 

The fact she was wearing his tee again somehow made it harder for her to fall asleep. She was sleeping there, in his house. Not that she's never slept over at other guys' houses, but they were her friends. Like brothers to her. Paul was different. Sung Kyung found herself smelling the pleasant scent of his tee and she urged herself to stop. _**"What are you doing exactly? So much for not catching feelings, congrats!;**_ she mumbled and forced herself to sleep.

For about two hours. Because she got out of bed and left the room to drink something since her mouth was dry. It was still dark outside. 

When she entered the kitchen, Sung Kyung turned the lights on and found Hyo Seop standing in front of the sinnk. Hyo Seop and his totally naked bum to be precise.

\- What the... - she thought her eyes deceived her. 

Still half asleep, he turned around, holding a glass of water in his hand and looked at Sung Kyung. For a brief moment, nothing changed on his face and then as if he realized what just happened, his eyes went wide and he tried his best to cover his... Well most precious part of his body. 

\- Oh my God, why on Earth are you naked?! - she screamed, turning away as she covered her eyes with both hands in embarrassment. 

\- Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here! - he said, taking a plate; something more effective than his hands to cover himself. 

\- That's not an explanation! - she growled, turning the lights off for safety reasons. - Do you usually walk around in the house naked or what?

\- What's the matter with sleeping naked?

\- Holy bread, that's gross!

\- Why? Do you know how good the blanket feels on your bare skin? You should give it a try one day!

\- The blanket on my... Never mind that now! - she said before she'd loose focus. - Just... go and I'll drink that water after you leave!

\- No, you go first!

\- No, you go!

If it was Universe's doing again, they'll never know but somehow they both gave in at the same time. Hyo Seop wanted to leave the kitchen, Sung Kyung wanted to get closer to the fridge in the dark. A loud shatter was heard as she accidentally bumped into him and he dropped the plate that broke into pieces and there he was again, completely naked, as close as possible to her.

\- Oh you've gotta be kidding me! - she said and tried to go back to the wall to turn the lights back on when he grabbed her hand and stopped her.

\- You'll step onto them and cut your feet! - he said, pointing out the fact she didn't have slippers on. - Wait here, I'll come back. 

\- Can't believe you have slippers on but no clothes! - she growled, shaking her head in disebelief as Hyo Seop left the kitchen. 

He came back with his grey sweatpants on, a pair of slippers in his hands as he turned the lights back on again. When Sung Kyung saw his defined torso, she couldn't help blushing. Why did she get so upset over bumping onto his naked body in the first place? 

\- Here, put these on. - he told her and she obeyed, stepping into them and walked to the fridge to pour some cold water for herself while Paul took the broom to clean up the mess. 

\- Do you uh... Need any help? - she asked from behind, still feeling awkward. 

\- To be honest, I'd prefer it if you just went back to sleep and forgot all about it. - he said, not even looking at her as he pretended to be busy cleaning.

\- Do you mean I should **"reset"** my mind? - she asked, smirking and the moment those words left her mouth, she wanted the ground to swallow her whole. What's gotten to her? Blame it on his hot back!!!

\- What? - he asked, turning his head to look at her with a confused facial expression as some of his curls fell onto his forehead. 

\- Nothing. - she said, going red in the face and bypassed him after she put the glass on the counter. - Good night, Paul! 

Hyo Seop looked at her as she left the kitchen and smirked, shaking his head. Was she really flirting with him? After fixing everything, he went back to his bedroom and after an hour of struggling to find the right position, he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was already around noon. The birds were chirping outside and the sun was shining brightly. Oh God! Did she wake up? He jumped out of bed, waking Baul up and ran downstairs, where he knocked on the guest room's door.

\- Biblee? Are you in there? - he asked and entered when he heard no response. The bed was made nice and neat, just like Sung Kyung handled everything. His tee she wore was on the blanket and he stepped closer to take them away when Hyo Seop noticed a note under it.

As he put it in his hand, a big smile appeared on his face, reading her delicate handwriting. 

_"I made some fresh squeezed orange juice, drink it. PS: I didn't forget anything and I'm not even planning to. See you later, Paul! X"_


End file.
